The Art of Seduction
by AmyRoth
Summary: Draco shot Neville a condescending look. "Your fate has already been decided Longbottom. Tonight, you're getting laid." (collaboration with princesshyuuga01). HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey there! Well, this is a story that was originally written for Tenten and Sasuke from Naruto. Butttt, my fellow author (princesshyuuga01) and I decided it might be time to try a new fandom and dig up this old story we wrote together. And try something new. She's so amazing! I love this interesting story we've pieced together! Anyways, let us know what you think! Thanks! :) PLEASE, PLEASE LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! We might just update this thing! lol**_

 _ ******Also, if you like Sirius Black stories (particularity ones that are set in marauder times), check out my other story "The Blackest Dawn"! I would really appreciate reviews and support for that one as well! Thank you again! Let us know your thoughts! The more, the fast we shall update! :)**_

* * *

It was 12:35 am, Hermione had just finished her last dance for the night. Relieved when her last customer finally left for the night, she quickly stopped by the dressing room to change into a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt perfectly disguised her purple corset and she gladly replaced her six-inch heels with flip-flops.

She was out the back door by 1:00, keys tight in hand and way past ready to go home.

There were still customers in the club, finishing one last drink. Some of them trying to buy companionship for the rest of the night from the girls willing to be bought. It was apparent why Pansy Parkinson was the biggest money maker in the club. Those who weren't willing were still in the dressing room. Unwinding, taking off stage makeup, even making their own plans to go out and party themselves.

Hermione suddenly realized she was the only one in the shadowy parking lot behind the club, the very thought gave her an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Making her walk much faster to reach her vehicle, clenching her keys just a little tighter.

She had strong lungs and even stronger legs, as well as a container of pepper spray in her purse. Only to be used as a last resort, of course. Being tested by the ability to defend herself was not something she was wanting to have to worry about passing tonight.

"Damn drunktards…" Hermione muttered to herself in agitation.

She was only a few yards away from her car when a shadow suddenly separated itself from the darkness and moved quickly towards her.

Hermione's heart jumped and she felt her throat tightening fast before she finally recognized the shadowy figure.

Luna Lovegood.

Her fellow stripmate went by the stage names, Moonlight or just Lovegood. It greatly depended on her mood and even more upon the stature of the clients she had to entertain for the night.

"Oh, goodness Hermione. I'm sorry...did I startle you?"

"No," Hermione lied, using the remote to unlock her car. The headlights automatically flashing, illuminating Luna ironically for a few seconds. She had thrown a robe over her own skimpy outfit, but was shivering from the chill of the night. "Is something the matter?" She then asked, not in the mood to be delayed any further.

Her last client has put her in a rather foul mood. She despised drunks, their breath stunk and proper speech was thrown in the gutter along with their disregard for personal space.

"Well...McGonagall requested that your shift be extended. There's a group of gorgeous rich guys who just walked in! They booked a private four dancer show and she's requesting you be one of the girls who dance for them!" Luna gushed, nearly blushing in sheer excitement.

The curly haired, brunette scowled, she could never understand Luna's enthusiasm when it came to their line of work. It was a little disconcerting that the blonde felt she had to force herself into liking what they did for a living. For survival.

"At this hour?" Hermione finally groaned, this was the absolute worst and last thing she wanted to hear from her friend at the moment. "Aw, Luna, I'm so exhausted and I just wanna go home! Can't you call in a favor in for your best friend and tell Madam you didn't catch me in time?"

Luna dipped her head in apology, "Sorry 'Mione, Madam McGonagall calls the shots. She specifically asked for you…"

"Dear God!" Hermione roared in anger. "You gotta be kidding me, Luna!"

"I didn't think you were the type to say _no_ to top dollars!" Luna stuttered, yet unashamed of her assumption.

"Only when it doesn't leave me sleep-deprived. I sure hope these so said, _rich and handsome_ _men_ are worth it. Because, I'm just a hairsbreath away from losing it!" Hermione declared boldly as she made her way back to the back entrance of the club. Heading back for the dressing room once again.

Luna then smirked, having already ran their clients' profile by the local google, i.e. Pansy, she knew this indeed would be worth every penny made tonight.

"Well girls, Guess who's back!" Hermione announced as she re-entered the dressing room, bursting out into a gaiety of laughter when she saw Pansy and Ginny's shocked expressions.

They knew she was their biggest competition. There was just something about the aura of innocence she created that drew the customers.

"Don't you get enough of this place?" Ginny smirked as she reapplied her mascara.

Pansy clicked her tongue in response as she was straightening her hair, "You know she came back because Draco Malfoy and his friends walked in. She wants in on that money!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sorted through her mini closet in search of an outfit to wear. "Like you wouldn't do the same, Pansy," she countered playfully.

She eventually settled on a simple black skirt that was laced with blue bows that was linked to black leggings with blue bows on the side. She completed her look with matching bra and a pair of black heels.

"This is going to be one hell of a night! It's not every day you get to privately dance for a Malfoy!" Pansy gushed, finishing up her hair.

"So this means you'll be able to pay your portion of the rent this month?" Hermione couldn't resist the urge to take a jab at her fellow brunette. "And don't forget there will be other men in the room besides what's-his-face."

She snickered and she proceeded to wave her long, chestnut locks with a styling wand.

Pansy groaned, "Aw c'mon guys, you know you love me anyways!"

"Yeah when you don't live off of us, Pig!" Ginny shot back, throwing a pair of leggings at Pansy's head.

Pansy stuck her tongue out in response, before making her grand exit, "Well, darlings, time to put on a show!"

"We should probably hop to it as well, Hermione." Ginny muttered, finishing her last stroke of lip gloss before making her way out not long after Ino.

Hermione reveled in the silence as she finished applying her makeup. She chose a deep red colored lipstick and brushed sparkles all over her perfectly tanned skin. Her goal was to make herself irresistible to these wealthy men, she reminded herself as she outlined her wide brown eyes with dark liner.

Seduction with a glim of innocence was her game.

Before she took her place, she sent Pansy, Ginny and Luna a reassuring little smile. To anyone outside their circle they seemed to enjoy stripping for men who should be at home with their wives, enjoy flaunting and tormenting their male admirers. But she knew what they really felt, of course she felt it for herself as well.

The shame and embarrassment when they came home. The filthiness of all the men that stared at them, touched them, causing them to constantly shower.

Stripping took guts.

They were fortunate enough to have McGonagall in charge of the club, she always made sure they were protected and never harassed.

It wasn't her ideal lifestyle, but Hermione figured she would just deal with the cards dealt to her. "Well, I'm not going to bring home any more money just staring…" she mumbled as she made her way to her pole.

* * *

Bleary-eyed after less than five hours' sleep, Neville Longbottom slid onto the bar stool fixing his boss Draco Malfoy with a look designed to kill his idea on the spot. Stone dead.

He took a swig of his coffee. What it lacked in heat, it more than made up for in bitterness, but he didn't bother doctoring it. He wouldn't bother finishing it, either. His mood was already ruined.

"No," he told the flaxen haired man with a tone of finality.

Draco elevated an exasperated brow and scoffed. "What do you mean by no?"

"Should I spell it out for you Malfoy?" came Neville's derisive respond. He didn't know where he found the courage to speak so boldly to the temperamental blond. But Draco had been drinking so by morning he wouldn't remember Neville's show of obvious insubordination.

Draco stirred the chilled content of his glass with his finger and sipped appreciatively, "Every guy does it at least once in his lifetime."

Longbottom's spine stiffened, not accustomed to people speaking so loosely of such immoralities and with an air of normalcy too. "Not this one."

Not now. Not ever. Decent men did not do what Malfoy was suggesting. Decent men did not frequent places like these. Neville had to swallow enough of his pride just to step into the damn building already, indulging in commercial activity with anyone even remotely associated with such a business was where he drew the line.

The idea of such a place repulsed him to the point where had brought his own coffee out of the fear of having anyone who specialized in their craft handling anything that he had to put in his mouth. He thought it highly unsanitary to purchase even sealed-packet grubs from the bar.

"Stop being prissy Longbottom, you're not getting any younger," Draco sighed.

"Getting involved with people of their trade won't ensure I get any older either," he retorted.

Draco growled and dragged a weary hand over his porcelain face. "You have two choices, either you pick a chick and get laid or a chick picks you and you get laid," he told him frankly.

"I don't see how the first option differs from the second," Neville took another sip from his coffee, cringing this time.

"It doesn't," he confided, "But either way, you're leaving here a man tonight. You're far too old to be a virgin."

"I'm saving myself for marriage," Neville declared, but somehow his voice lacked conviction.

"That's complete hogwash," Harry exclaimed, reminding them of his presence. He too worked under Malfoy at Slytherin Incorp, since the take over of Gryffindor. "Wives like experienced husbands, can you imagine having your bride telling you how to—"

"—enough!" Neville cut him off, blushing bright red. "It's not a crime wanting your first time to be special."

Draco snickered, "What's more special that getting it on with a stripper for the first time?"

"Paying for such a thing is dirty."

Goyle yawned loudly, deciding to join the conversation. He was Malfoy's right hand man. "The truth is, the dirtier the better."

Neville shuddered, his morals were deeply ingrained in him. His upbringing wasn't just something he could discredit, he was after all a Longbottom, heir to his family's dynasty. He couldn't risk tainting his image by being caught in the middle of a scandal with some cheap stripper.

He was not the sexually deprived man his friends clearly thought he was. He had gone twenty-five years without intimacy and he was prepared to go another twenty-five without it. It wasn't to say that he didn't feel the occasion tug in his loins whenever he was in the company of a beautiful woman but his principles kept him from acting on any sexual impulse. 'Getting laid' as Draco puts it was not on his agenda.

His business was his life and the harsh economic climate of Hogwarts had fucked him over too many times for him to still claim his virginity. He had no room in his already busy life for a woman, one-night stand or otherwise. In fact he was losing dollars by simply coming here instead of hopping on his laptop to correspond with investors.

But he honestly thought his friends had invited him out to celebrate his promotion. Only to find out that they brought him to some strip club to frolic with hussies who were 95% plastic, 5% expensive mascara and face paint.

Draco was suddenly raising from his seat, smirking at a greying woman with steely eyes beneath a pair of glasses.

Neville drew in a startled breath. Damn it, if he didn't know any better he would have thought the woman was the Madam.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, the party of four you requested for your private entertainment is ready," she informed Draco politely.

Neville gaped, he was right.

"Alright McGonagall. Just give us a moment, we'll be in shortly," Draco returned equally as formal.

Once she disappeared out of earshot, Draco shot Neville a condescending look. "Your fate has already been decided Longbottom. Tonight, you're getting laid."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! AmyRoth here! I just wanted to check in with my readers and let you know a chapter IS on the way! It's just my co-author has been offline for a week and I won't post without her say or help! So I ask you all to be patient and even check out my "The Blackest Dawn" story in the meantime. Thank you all! And we will update soon! I'm really, really sorry! I wanted to get the next one up already but...sadly she is unavailable at the moment! PLEASE, PLEASE HANG IN THERE! DON'T GET DISCOURAGED! WE WILL UPDATE VERY SOON! I PROMISE!

The Blackest Dawn:

 _"But we loved with a love that was more than love—I and my Annabel Lee—"...What a love was that? One that felt so strong? She wondered... Sirius pretended the future mapped out before them didn't exist, while Scarlett lived her life completely consumed by it. For years they avoided each other, until they found that they could both find comfort in the others self-destruction._

Also check out my own Draco and Hermione oneshot "Empty Hearts"

 _"I said nothing for a time, just ran my fingertips along the edge of the human-shaped emptiness that had been left inside me." ― Haruki Murakami. It was like a fix for a drug addict. This man wanted to forget, yet remember everything so deeply at the same time. It was haunting almost, the intoxicating scent of his breath that lingered on her lips as he finally stopped kissing them._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well! Here it is everyone! The second chapter! We really hope you guys enjoy this story! We would really, really appreciate some reviews to correlate with the thousands of reads we seems to be getting! Let us know what you think! So we can go ahead and work on the next chapter! They are very much appreciate and will not be in vein! We love reviews! :)_**

 ** _Thank you so much everyone! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ginny was the first girl to notice McGonagall approaching the girls. "Guys, McGonagall's coming!"

Hermione took the opportunity for one last spin around the pole "She probably wants to fill us in on who we will be performing for." She stated plainly, not feeling as excited about this arrangement as the other girls appeared to be. She followed Ginny's example of pausing her dancing in respect for the boss.

The rest of the girls followed suit, anxious to hear some clarification as to how the night was going to play out.

McGonagall appreciated Hermione's observation skills, saving her the trouble of having to explain more than she could handle. Knowing this allowed her growing frustration to subside for the time being. "That's correct, Hermione. I wanted to let you girls you know that the men who you'll be entertaining tonight are wanting to be surprised with who their entertainer will be. So you girls get to pick!" McGonagall informed the girls, beginning to beam as she took in the girls' excitement at this information.

"Well, I call Draco! I can just tell he prefers brunettes!" Pansy squealed, expecting no one to challenge her.

McGonagall couldn't resist an eye roll, these girls had absolutely no clue what kind of man the Malfoy was.

Hermione groaned as she too rolled her eyes at Pansy's self-obsessiveness. "Pansy, please. I'm brunette too, remember?" She stated in monotone.

"Why don't we just put our bows in one of our shoes? That seems fair, right McGonagall?" Ginny interrupted, attempting to keep an outright war stalled. Her bright brown eyes met McGonagall's green ones in an attempt for approval.

Luna nodded in response, agreeing with Ginny's attempt to keep the peace "I think that would be fair." She murmured.

Hermione and Pansy nodded in unity as they searched themselves for a loose bow to pull off of their outfits.

Luna frowned as she struggled to remove one of her pink bows, she hated having to ruin such a great outfit. "Aw, this was my favorite!" Luna pouted as she handed McGonagall her pink bow.

"Here Madam, you can use my boot." Ginny offered, handing her green bow over to McGonagall along with her black boot.

McGonagall nodded in thanks as she accepted Hermione's blue bow last. "The blue will be Draco Malfoy, yellow for Harry Potter, green for Gregory Goyle, and pink for Neville Longbottom".

"Longbottom huh?" Pansy plucked at her lips thoughtfully as she handed McGonagall her yellow bow. "I wouldn't mind bagging a Longbottom, but I still call dibs on Malfoy."

"You've had the father one time before Pig, give someone else a turn!" Luna protested.

"Hmm, maybe they'd even be down for a threesome when they get tired of you guys!" Pansy wondered out loud, aiming to get as far beneath the other girls skin as she could possibly get.

The rest of the girls burst into booming laughter at Pansy's absurd fantasy.

Ginny snorted. "Pansy, you wish you would ever get that far with those two!"

"Well, I guess I could settle with just the Longbottom if Draco is unavailable. He's hot but he's a complete prude. Word on the street he's...err...innocent," Pansy's eyes took on a predatory gleam. "Isn't that cute?"

Hermione cringed, Pansy knew no boundaries as she continued to spill the enigmas on the rest of the hot shots.

"The Goyle guy can only be described as lazy, we were classmates in high school so I wouldn't go there," she accessed as she studied her French tip nails, losing her previous excitement just thinking about the bum. "He's the type to fall asleep while you're giving him a lap dance..."

"If you really knew that Malfoy, you'd know he'd never associate with someone that's a freak of nature! Hell, if any of those guys knew you like you know them, none of them would associate with you!" Luna shot back playfully as Hermione closed her eyes and reached down into the Ginny's boot that McGonagall presented in front of her.

"I hope you don't have any foot fungus, Ginny!" She joked, trying her best to hide her own anxiety as she shuffled through the soft bows, not wanting to pick up the first one she touched. She finally stopped on one, slowly bringing the bow into the light, she then took a deep breath.

Hermione finally opened her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief, and at the very least she knew he would be attractive. She clenched her bow tightly, attempting to keep the man she would be entertaining for the night a secret.

Apparently each girl had their thoughts in sync with her because they all followed her example.

Pansy was next, she greedily shuffled through the boot, hurriedly choosing a bow. She turned her back to everyone as soon as she got ahold of a bow. She groaned, earning snickers from each of the girls as McGonagall made her way to Luna next.

Luna's eyed darted across the room as she reached into the boot for her bow. She already made up her mind to try to keep an open mind about the man she would be entertaining tonight. She decided to keep the pattern of keeping their pick a secret. "Interesting…" she murmured out loud as she studied the bow she had picked in her cupped hands.

Ginny was last to pick, she decided to do things a little differently, seeing there was only one bow left in her boot. She simply peeked inside the boot, "What a drag…" she muttered to herself as she shrugged the discovery off.

"Someone needs to switch with me! I swear to God if no one switches with me, I'm gonna lose it!" Pansy shouted in pure outrage.

"Pansy, if you don't quiet down I'll make you dance with duct tape on your mouth!" McGonagall shouted back, Pansy was testing her patience for sure tonight.

Pansy bit the inside of her left cheek to refrain from saying anymore, McGonagall was the only woman who she was truly afraid of.

* * *

Luna Lovegood tucked her tongue between her teeth, releasing a loud and drawn out sigh. Her temper was wearing on a thin string, but she managed a smile as stiff as it made her face feel.

Purposefully adjusting her bust in the black leather bra that housed the plump, pale roundness of it, she edged a little closer. His cologne was the first thing that her brain registered. It carried a very subtle, musky and earthy scent that momentarily left her light-headed and giddy.

She rested a tentative hand against his leg and felt the heat of his skin seeping through his jeans and into her chest. Her reaction to it was startling enough to be disconcerting and she retracted her hand as if she'd been stung. An eerie, fluttery feeling started to build in her stomach, stirring it into an abyss.

God, why did he have to be so infuriatingly good looking?

She self-consciously tuck a few loose, dirty blonde strands of hair behind her ears and cleared her throat.

The man didn't stir and honestly she would've felt better had he scooted away from her. Because that would mean he held some semblance of regard for her presence.

No one had ever managed to frustrate and humiliate her without having had said something to her before. Not until now.

His indifference unnerved her. He unnerved her. That damn book he was reading unnerved her. Who takes reading material to a Strip Club?

A nerd.

That was what her client was.

Neville Longbottom.

She should have felt comforted by the fact that he'd shown very little interest in her company since she settled herself beside him. After all, at the end of the night she'd collect her cut of a hefty sum without having to explicitly flaunt herself or grind up and down a pole.

She had done her fair share of it for the night and could still feel the imprint of the cold steel against her thighs, inner thigh, her back, between the delta of her breasts and everywhere else. So much so, that she felt like invisible ice-packs were tied to those areas.

But there was something about Neville's indifference that sent the aforementioned pros into a free fall until it eventually seemed like cons. For a girl who didn't like to be the center of attention, she couldn't understand why being ignored by the damn man bothered her so much.

"What are you reading?" she purred, but it came out rather strangled, not sensual and husky, like she had intended.

This time his dark blue orbs stopped short of skimming across a page. For a second or two Luna thought he looked to be gearing up to respond but then he flipped the page and his eyes began their route across the printed text, row by row again. She knew then, that he had simply stopped in thought, perhaps pondering on something he had read.

She suppressed the urge to growl and swallowed a nasty comment. "Do you come here often?"

It was not until seconds after the words left her mouth that she realized how much of an epic fail they'd been. What kind of question was that? Of course he didn't. She would've remembered a face as breathtaking as his, heck she would have had that pretty face eating out of the palms of her hands by now.

She was a go-getter, if she wanted something, she usually got it. And right now, she wanted his undivided attention.

"Am I making you nervous Longbottom?" she lowered her lips to his ear, careful to make her breath tickle the shell of it. She knew from numerous encounters with the opposite sex that the ear was rather erogenous.

His shoulders took on a barely noticeable squared edge but she smirked at her mini victory nonetheless.

"I don't see why else you'd be behaving this shyly," Luna taunted and made a bold move to close his book, marveling at how easily she dispossessed him.

A flood of color splashed against the white of his high cheekbones and she found her tongue sticking to the roof of her suddenly dry lips. It was an utterly adorable look on him, like a child who got caught in his own deception.

"Would you like me to dance for you?" she ran her hand across the broad expanse of his chest, her silvery blue eyes widening as she felt the hammering of his heart and the shimmer of shiver that ran through him.

He wasn't immune to her after all, she mused.

"No," he answered in a self-assured, honey-dipped baritone. "That won't be necessary," he peeled her hand away from his chest with his thumb and index holding her tiny wrist like it carried the plague.

He had unusually soft hands, the blonde noted.

"Then what purpose do I serve?" she arched a brow at him, not able to comprehend why she wasn't rejoicing that this would be an easy gig. "You're not paying me to just sit around, are you?"

He closed his eyes briefly and she was released from the spell they had casted upon her for the few seconds he actually kept them shut.

"I'm not paying you at all," he told her flatly.

Luna gaped, a little taken aback but before she could open her mouth, he was speaking again and pointing in the direction of Malfoy Draco, who had his hands full...literally...of Hermione's behind.

The brunette slapped his hand away, brown eyes glowing amber as she readied herself for the kill.

"I wouldn't waste my hard earned money on the company of a woman," Neville told her candidly.

Involuntarily her palms closed into fists. "You sound like a miser, I'd hate to be your girlfriend," she managed a laugh, but that was only because McGonagall had stuck her head inside the room.

When their gaze locked, a frown creased the older woman's brows. Luna shrugged her shoulders and pointed at the now discarded book.

It was entitled 'The Science of Politics'

McGonagall cringed and retreated.

"Frankly, I don't date strippers."

Her face fell.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, fumbling over his words and she couldn't help the smirk that curved her lips. "I just don't believe women should come with a price tag."

She nodded in understanding. "Then why come here if the thought of paid-for company repulsed you?"

He heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders, "I recently got a promotion and..."

"Well that's great, congratulations!" she cut him off excitedly, face palming herself afterwards. Her desire to keep the conversation flowing between them was leading her to make a fool out of herself. "I mean...your buddy took you out to celebrate, that's hip."

Cue the dismal black clouds and let them shower her in shame. Who the fuck says 'that's hip' these days?

He didn't seem to have picked up on her slip up of actual twenty-first century vocabulary and for that she was grateful. Why the hell was she getting so tongue-tied?

Neville sighed again, blue eyes locking unto her jaded ones as if they were dead bolted there. "If you knew why they paid you to keep me company then I'm certain you'd beg to differ too."


End file.
